


The Assassin and the Twink

by VeryHungryCaterpillar



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Drinking, M/M, Oral, Romance, Some Humor, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryHungryCaterpillar/pseuds/VeryHungryCaterpillar





	The Assassin and the Twink

Talon slammed an empty glass down on the table he was seated at. It had been his fourth… no, fifth glass of the evening? It was difficult to remember… Lots of things had gotten foggy... Talon had been paid to kill a man. That man was dead. Now, Talon was back in Noxus, sitting in his favorite drinking establishment, pounding one glass of whiskey after the next, trying to drown feelings of…? He wasn’t sure. But more drinking seemed like the right plan.

It was frustration, that’s what it was. Talon was frustrated. He had been frustrated for most of the day, and he wasn’t sure why. He had been able to quell his feelings while he was on his mission – he was _always_ a staunch professional – but even then, he had been even more pissed off since finishing his job than he had been before starting it. What’s more, he couldn’t get his mind off of the adventurer-turned-champion that he had fought with that afternoon. Did that have something to do with it?

“Gods damn it all...” Talon grumbled to himself. He lifted his arm and clumsily waved it, hoping that he managed to catch the attention of someone working tables.

Talon never felt like he was in danger. He was sure that if push came to shove, even in this intoxicated state, he would be able to disarm, incapacitate, even kill an assailant if need be. He had done it before. His mind was clouded, but it would still be a while before his motor skills would give in to the alcohol. Which was fortunate, as he had no intention of sobering up.

He could make sense of this. He could. He just had to think about things one piece at a time. First, there was a blond-haired, blue-eyed punk. Thinking about him made Talon frustrated. But why? Because… What had Ezreal done to him. Ezreal had… attacked him? That wasn’t it. Lots of champions fought with Talon. That was what it meant to _be_ a champion. Ezreal had… evaded his blade? That was annoying. But _why_ was it annoying? Talon ordinarily loved a good sparring session.

There was just… something about Ezreal that made him... He shouldn’t have been able to keep up with Talon. Because he… because of the way he looked? He looked… soft?  
  
“ _Soft?” What the hell is wrong with me?_ Talon shook his head, without lifting his gaze from the wood grain of the table. _Soft? What does that even fucking mean?_ Talon needed more whiskey. He was very close to calling out to the bartender for it.

_Paid to kill a doctor… Should have been paid to kill a spiky-haired explorer instead…_

Talon recalled the photograph from the newspaper clipping. He remembered Ezreal’s wide-eyed smile. The boy looked genuinely happy to be where he was in life. Maybe that’s what was bothering Talon? Ezreal’s… smile? But why did that, of all things, bother him? He didn’t even know the boy. Not really. And yet, Talon now sat in a pub, trying desperately not to slam his fist against the table. He couldn’t get Ezreal out of his head.

Talon lifted his head groggily, and lazily glanced around the room. He was looking for someone. Either someone who could bring him more booze, or someone that he could bring home and fuck. That would help clear his thoughts… maybe.

“Man, you are _not_ looking good, Talon.”

 _Oh no_.

It was Talon’s sister, Katarina.  
  
“The fuck are you doing here?” slurred Talon.

Katarina kicked a chair out from the table next to Talon’s. Her kick contained the perfect amount of force, such that it turned ninety degrees, and landed squarely across from where he was sitting. She took the seat, and crossed her legs, clearly already settled in and very comfortable.

“Same as you. Getting sloshed.” She lifted a glass of amber-colored liquor, and tilted it, offering a mock toast.

“It was a lot more peaceful before you got here,” growled Talon.

“Really? Yeah, looks like you were having a blast without me” Katarina snickered.

Katarina didn’t see her brother scowling at her, as she took a long drink from her glass. But the look was fierce enough that the waiter who had been approaching the table with a new drink for Talon thought better of the act, and turned to walk away.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Katarina continued, “I just wanted to congratulate you.”  
  
“For what?” asked Talon, making no attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice.

“For what? This guy right here...” Katarina lifted her arms and shrugged exaggeratedly. “For your match earlier today. That was, what. A triple kill, right?”

“A quad,” Talon corrected her.

“Right, right… A quad...” Katarina took another drink. “And it was _almost_ a penta, but…” Katarina pinched her thumb and index fingers together, while squinting with one eye. “You couldn’t quite pull it off. Not sure father would have been impressed by _that._ ” She laughed.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a cunt?” Talon asked.

“All the time!” Katarina raised her glass triumphantly, and laughed. “No, really though,” she started before pausing to swallow yet another mouthful of alcohol. She pointedly made eye contact with Talon. “That guy you were fighting? He was totally cute. I mean, he’s not really my type. I usually go for...I dunno, taller? Tougher? But I mean there was something about him, right? I’d totally be down for jumping his bones--”

“Fucking hell, Katarina, can you give it a rest already.” Talon lifted his empty glass and slammed it down hard enough that the ice cubes in it jumped.

Katarina smirked as she made patronizing calming gestures with her hands. “Okay, okay. Calm down, _baby brother_. There’s no need to be so hostile.”

Talon and his sister had a complex relationship. It wasn’t really a _strained_ relationship; they did care about one another. Katarina would kill for Talon if it came to that. But she also derived a great deal of pleasure in making him miserable. Usually, Talon was pretty good at rolling with the punches, but today, for some reason, her words were really getting to him. Maybe it was the alcohol or all of the pent-up frustration that he was already feeling, but hearing her go on about wanting to fuck Ezreal just seemed to hit every wrong nerve with him.

“Do you hate him so?” asked Katarina with an expression of faux concern on her face.

“If I see him again, I’ll put my blade through him; and that’s on the Fields of Justice or not,” responded Talon, coldly. “Though I’m not sure why you’re so interested.”

“I know you a lot better than you want to give me credit for, Talon. For instance… I know what it takes to really get under your skin.” Katarina smiled wryly.

“I am keenly aware of that, and I wish you would go away and leave me to drink.”  
  
“Oh no, dear brother! I wasn’t talking about my being here. I was talking about your next job!”

Talon groaned. “Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow, I’m sure. A target is a target.”

Katarina laughed, and this time the laugh was genuine. That unnerved Talon, because if Katarina was happy, something terrible was almost certainly in store for him.

“Alright, I’m just going to let the cat out of the bag, here.” Katarina put down her glass. “You killed someone important tonight. I know it went well, because... Well... You were the one who did it.” The red haired woman shrugged lightly. “But man, oh man… I heard, the screams of his wife when she found the body were something awful. And it’s not just her. The whole of the Arcanum Majoris is in kind of an uproar right now, Tal.”

Talon looked down at his empty glass, with clear disinterest in what his sister was saying. “I’m not sure what that has to do with me. Or why I should care.”

Katarina leaned in for effect. “What I’m saying is… You spooked them, Talon. The Arcanum Majoris is in a huge tizzy.” She swirled one of her fingers in a small circle. “There’s an investigation going on in Piltover. In a few days, they’ll be forced to admit that they’ve got nothing – and this will all blow over. But until then, the Institute has announced that certain _distinguished_ individuals would be temporarily put up in other cities.”  
  
“And?” Talon grumbled.  
  
“And,” Katarina responded, “Each of these individuals would be assigned a bodyguard. Guess who you’re going to be looking after, baby brother.”

“This is crap. I’m an assassin for gods’ sake,” Talon complained.

“And a pretty good one, if I’m being honest. Credit where it’s due, Tal. You definitely know how to stab someone,” Katarina nodded sarcastically, making a slow stabbing motion with her hand. “But don’t forget. You’re also a _noble._ You represent House Du Couteau, and that means sometimes doing things to maintain a positive public image. Kind of like… Oh!” She clapped her hands together, “Remember when father made you learn to ballroom dance!”

“Bring it up again, and I’ll show you how I stab someone.” groaned Talon.

“Whatever,” said Katarina. “Anyway, you can guess where I’m going with this. You’re going to be assigned to protect what’s-his-face.”

“Ezreal,” answered Talon.  
  
Katarina lifted her eyebrows in surprise. “Oh? You knew his name? Well that’s interesting…”

Talon thought about the situation at hand. He struggled to put his thoughts in order, to make sense of them, but the alcohol in his blood was doing him no favors. He would be acting as a bodyguard for Ezreal. That meant he would have to spend time with Ezreal. He was annoyed – annoyed that he had to act as someone’s babysitter. But there was more to it than that. He was also… Was he excited? Part of him wanted to kill Ezreal. Part of him wanted to know more about the boy, and what kind of person he was, and part of him was… attracted to Ezreal. He looked amazing. Talon groaned inwardly. That wasn’t really what it was. It couldn’t be. He didn’t _want_ it to be.

_Oh gods, no._

Talon stood up, and walked to the door.

“Where you going?” asked his sister.

“To find a bar.”

“You’re already in one,” answered Katarina.

“There is an annoying cunt harassing me in this one.”

“Touché,” said Katarina, tilting her glass to Talon as he left.

 

 

The next morning was miserable. Talon’s head was still a bit sore from all of the drinking he had done the night before, but even on his best days Talon hated having to play the part of a noble. He enjoyed killing people for money, and he was _good_ at that. He made problems go away. But every minute that he was forced to spend attending diplomatic meetings was absolutely mind numbing – and that was when he was dealing with actual diplomats, and not some snot-nosed brat. The brat in question being cute only angered him further.

Talon glanced at the clock. He hated the consulate, and went to great lengths to skip as many meetings as he could. Today was not one of the days he would be able to get away with blowing it off, so that meant being punctual. Talon strolled in at 10 o’clock, and not one second earlier – being early would increase the chances that one of the other diplomats trying to talk to him.

But at the very least, he hadn’t been late. It was now 10:15, which meant Ezreal _was_ late, and that frustrated Talon, who had started tapping his foot against the ground in annoyance.

“Um, excuse me, are you Talon?”

Talon turned around to find Ezreal standing there with a look of abject confusion on his face. He was wearing a black fitted sweatshirt with a thin hood hanging down his back, and what appeared to be a series of functionless belts sewn about the cuffs of each sleeve. He was probably quite fashionable by Piltoveran standards, but he looked out of place for being in Noxus. Talon did have to admit that it looked good on him, though (which, he reminded himself, was besides the point, as he was still really pissed off.)

“Yes,” he said, gruffly.

“Sorry for being late. I couldn’t decide what to wear, and I thought I had a bit more time…” Ezreal laughed, showing off his white teeth, as he lifted his arms and put his hands on his head.

As Talon watched the boy smile, he felt a little bit of the anger inside leave him. He didn’t like that.

“Whatever. Just tell me where we have to go,” said Talon.

Ezreal placed his finger on his chin, as if in thought. Then he laughed again. “Umm… I don’t really have anywhere to go. I was just kind of forced to come here by the Arcanum Majoris...”

“Great...” sighed Talon.

A moment passed in silence. Ezreal probably expected Talon to continue talking, or to offer up an idea of his own. As seconds went by, it became increasingly clear that that was not going to happen. In fact, the older man wasn’t even making eye contact with him. He appeared perfectly content to stand there with his arms folded over his chest, glaring off into the distance. Unfortunately for Talon, the blond boy that he was assigned to protect was the talkative type.

“So… That was a pretty intense match we were in together, huh?” Ezreal probed.

Talon lifted his head and looked at Ezreal. “I enjoyed cutting down your team members. I would have enjoyed cutting you down, as well.” He let his eyes linger a bit longer, before looking away.

“Oh...” said Ezreal. “Umm… maybe next time?” he laughed nervously.

“Maybe,” said Talon not bothering to lift his head again.

Talon had hoped that there would be work for the boy to do – a hole for him to climb into, or whatever it was he did for a living. The last thing the Noxian wanted was to engage in small talk, and the exchanges made between the two were already quite enough. Ezreal had burrowed into Talon’s mind, and set up camp there. Now, Talon just wanted him gone, and to be rid of the thoughts. And yet, every time he saw the blond, the feelings seemed to become stronger. There was one feeling in particular that was becoming impossible for Talon to continue suppressing. He was _definitely_ attracted to Ezreal.

If Talon hadn’t been consciously putting on an outward act of indifference, he would have sighed. All of these feelings were new to him, and they were _annoying_. Why was Ezreal making him feel this way? It wasn’t as though Talon had never been to bed with someone before. Ezreal wouldn’t even have been the first man that Talon had slept with, if the two were to…

 _If I were to have sex with him…?_ Talon asked himself, incredulously. Why the bloody hell was he having thoughts like that?

“Well… Oh. Have you eaten yet?” asked Ezreal.

“Not hungry,” answered Talon coldly.

“Okay...” Ezreal looked at the ground, in defeat. He appeared to be considering how to respond to a curt shutdown like the one Talon had just given him.

“...but there is a tavern just down the street.” Talon said.

Ezreal perked up at the unexpected response. “A tavern? As in… like, a bar? Isn’t it kind of early to be drinking?” He eyed Talon suspiciously.  
  
“It’s never too early.” Talon tilted his head slightly. “But... I imagine they serve food too.”

 

 

What Talon said was true... technically. The _Bloody Baron_ was was known among the locals for signature dishes which included scuttlecrab that tasted like boot, and raptor meat that tasted like dirty underwear. Most patrons had the good sense to stick to alcohol when visiting the pub, but occasionally foreigners who were passing through would make the mistake of ordering solid food. At least, the kitchen liked to pretend that it was food. Everyone seemed to have at least one story to tell about food poisoning leading to an extended hospital stay. But hey, maybe Ezreal would enjoy it.

“Eughr!” Ezreal spit a mouthful of food onto his plate. “This is disgusting! What was this called again?” The blonde poked at the pile of mushy, partially-digested, purple slop.  
  
“Gromp tongue,” replied Talon cooly, taking a drink of whiskey. “I told you that you wouldn’t like it. And _you_ said you were the adventurous type.” He couldn’t help but smirk mockingly as he said it.

“I…? I mean, I am!” Ezreal continued to prod the pile of goop questioningly. “I just… do _all_ Noxians eat like this? Am I _that_ spoiled, coming from Piltover where we eat _food_?”

Talon snickered. “You’ll notice that I stuck to whiskey.”

“You might have warned me about the quality!” Ezreal shot back. “Are you certain I’m not going to die? I think I may have contracted tetanus just from grasping the silverware! How do you people survive?!”

“Some of us know how to cook,” answered Talon, still focusing on his drink.

Bringing Ezreal to The Baron had been a gesture of good will. Ezreal was hungry, so Talon had brought him to get something to eat. True, he knew that the food quality at the pub was sorely lacking, but the choice of locale had been a compromise. Ezreal wanted to eat, and Talon wanted to drink heavily. The boy struggling to make it through the inedible plate of gromp _was_ kind of cute, though. _Damn it…_ He was thinking things that he didn’t want to think about again.

“Oh? Can you cook?” Ezreal asked. He was wide-eyed, like a deer. He seemed awestruck, as if being able to cook was some sort of esoteric and rare skill that ordinary people just didn’t possess. Or maybe he was just surprised that someone like Talon might have that skill set. Talon, for his part, wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or offended.

“I can cook well enough,” he answered dryly. Then he allowed several seconds to pass. He was sitting on the fence between wanting to keep Ezreal at arm’s length, and wanting to engage him in conversation. “It’s just something one picks up while living alone, I suppose.”

“Oh, you live alone then?” Ezreal asked.

“Yes. I lived in Du Coutoeu manor, but it was too large for my liking. Not what I’m used to, and not what I’m comfortable with.”

“What you’re used to…?” Ezreal was confused by the wording.

Talon sighed, as thoughts of his childhood returned to him and with them, feelings of frustration and annoyance. “You ask too many questions. Can’t you just shut up for a change?”

Ezreal had a very unique presence. He had a way about him… and something about talking to him made Talon more willing to let his guard down than he was around other people. More than that, he was willing to make small talk, and even be _friendly_ – well, in comparison to how he usually acted, at least. But even then, there were conversations that he didn’t want to have, not with Ezreal or with anyone else. Unfortunately, his words seemed to cut and hurt the young explorer.

“Oh… Sorry. I didn’t mean… didn’t mean to offend you...” Ezreal trailed off, before taking a long sip of his water. He looked both embarrassed and hurt.

Moments passed in silence, as Talon moved onto his third glass of whiskey. As was usual, that was when the feelings of light fogginess set in, and when he started wrestling with thoughts in his head that he would rather not have been there. This time, it was the sting of guilt. He was actually bothered by the fact that his words had hurt Ezreal a moment before. That was weird, since he could remember that he wanted to kill the boy. At least, he remembered that he was supposed to want to kill the boy. Lately, not a lot of things were making sense for him. Still… if he felt guilty…

“I apologize, my words may have been too harsh,” Talon said. The words came out quietly, and awkwardly. In truth, he wasn’t used to apologizing.

“Oh? Oh, don’t worry about it,” said Ezreal, waving his hand at Talon. He was being polite, but Talon got the feeling that his words had had an effect on the other man, a.nd _that_ only made him more uncomfortable, prompting him to change the topic.

“You should order a real drink,” said the assassin.

“A real drink? Oh, you mean alcohol? Umm…” The explorer scratched his head, with closed eyes and a smile. “To tell you the truth… I haven’t really done a whole lot of drinking. I don’t even really know the types… What would you recommend?”

“For someone like you?” Talon sized up the younger man. “I’d peg you for a Sex on the Beach kind of guy.” Talon then raised his arm in the air and called out to the bartender, “Bring him a whiskey on the rocks.”

A moment later, the bartender arrived with Ezreal’s drink, as well as a refill for Talon. And so, the two men sat and drank together, while making small talk: Talon taking large gulps of his drink, and Ezreal taking periodic little sips, each one of which caused his entire face to scrunch up. _“_ Gods _,”_ thought Talon. “He looks cute every time he does that...”

For the most part, the questions that Ezreal was fielding – and it _was_ always Ezreal that was asking questions, never the other way around – were surface-level, and harmless. He seemed to be making a clear effort to not cause tension, as he had done with his question about Talon’s childhood. But as time passed, and he consumed more alcohol, the questions became somewhat more probing; only, they were not about Talon’s past. They were about the man he was today. Surprisingly, Talon found himself willing to answer them, albeit succinctly.

What did he do for a living? He was a diplomat and a member of the military (it wasn’t the whole truth, but it wasn’t a lie, either.) Had he ever been to Piltover? He had. Did he like it? He did, probably more than most of the city-states. Was he seeing anyone? He wasn’t (and wasn’t sure he could imagine himself in a committed relationship to begin with.) Had he ever been with a man before? He… Even with the alcohol inside him, Talon registered _that_ question as being weird.

Talon looked at Ezreal. He gave him a long stare, taking in all of his facial features. The straight, blond bangs that came down to his icy blue eyes suited him. He had a beautiful smile. It was the same smile that had frustrated and angered Talon the day before, but now, sitting across from the boy…

“I have… been with men before, yes.” Talon pointedly took a drink of his whiskey. It was a much longer sip than the ones he usually took.

Ezreal laughed heartily at the answer. “I knew it!” he exclaimed, loudly.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Talon answered. He wasn’t even angry. He _was_ surprised though.

Ezreal dismissed Talon’s question, as if it lacked importance. “Nothing, nothing! I guess I just had a feeling, ya know?”

“No, I _don’t_ know,” said Talon. “So if you would explain what you meant...”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ezreal said, shutting him down. “But talk to me about it! What’s your type? Now I’m _way_ interested.” He was smiling widely, acting very jovial.

Talon was mildly miffed at Ezreal for avoiding his question, but every sip of whiskey that he drank seemed to enhance the boy’s ability to emotionally disarm him. He actually found that he _wanted_ to answer his questions, now. He just… it was important to still appear cool, and calm, when he did so. He didn’t want to say anything that would make the situation awkward. Unfortunately, that would be a little difficult without outright lying to the boy. It was time to tank another drink.

Talon slowly made his way through his response, one word at a time, as he noticed the way Ezreal’s face was framed by his bangs. “I suppose I’m attracted to guys with a lot of hair,”

“Oh? You like bears?” Ezreal asked with surprise.

“Gods dammit, no, that’s not what I meant,” said Talon. He decided that it was probably best to clarify his meaning, even if it gave away more information than he had intended. “I meant that I like guys with longer hair.” He noticed Ezreal struggle to hide a smirk as he said it.

“Oh, really? What color eyes do you like?”

“Eye color isn’t important,” answered Talon. “Black, brown, it doesn’t matter.” He stared at Ezreal. “Blue eyes are nice.” He could actually feel himself becoming flushed in the cheeks, which he pretended was being caused by the alcohol. He could also feel himself becoming more daring though. Or maybe it was just poor judgment. “I also like guys who have really smooth skin.”  
  
Ezreal was clearly taken back a bit by the statement, and his eyebrows lifted slightly. He probably didn’t expect Talon to say something so forward. Hell, Talon hadn’t expected _himself_ to make a statement so forward. Now that it was out there, there was no taking it back, though.

“That’s interesting,” said Ezreal, pulling his sleeves up to his elbows, one at a time. “I actually shave my whole body. See?”

The booze that the two were drinking was having an effect on them, and it was having an effect on the conversation as a whole, as well. A tug-of-war was developing, with the two men venturing to make increasingly bold comments in turn. Talon, though, was several glasses of whiskey deeper than Ezreal was. He was beginning to feel a lot warmer and fuzzier inside, and he wanted to press the conversation. But he also wanted to regain control of it.

“And what about you, boy?” he asked.  
  
“Me?” Ezreal asked.

“If you want me to believe that you sleep with women, there’s no chance of that. So, what type of man do you like?”

Ezreal paused, and then he laughed. “What gave me away? Was it my hair, or that you can see the outline of my dick through these pants?” Talon shifted his glance involuntarily at the comment, and was immediately called out for it. “Gotcha! You totally looked,” said Ezreal pointing at him.

Talon was extremely embarrassed, and went red in the face. He couldn’t blame _that_ one on the booze. The boy wasn’t kidding, though. Through the fabric of his black jeans, Talon could see the outline of the other man’s penis. He couldn’t tell if Ezreal was hard or not, but he certainly was a guy. And embarrassed or not, he didn’t _really_ want to stop looking at it. It was only with some difficulty that he was able to do so, and make eye contact with Ezreal once more.

“So… did you like what you saw?” asked Ezreal, coyly, placing his hands under his chin, and in that instant, all of Talon’s reservations seemed to crumble into dust.

 _Oh..._ _Just_ _fuck it._ If Ezreal wanted to escalate things, then Talon could play that game.

“I bet your ass is even nicer,” he said.

Ezreal blushed slightly (although it was difficult to tell, as his face was already flushed red from his drink.) “So, are you a top then? I’m a bottom.”

“Shocking. Never would have guessed,” said Talon, smirking.

Ezreal pouted sarcastically. “That’s a little mean, Talon.”

“I never claimed to be nice,” said Talon.

He was being cocky now. His inhibitions were lowered, and he had decided to just roll with whatever happened. The next day, he would probably regret having acted as outwardly as he was now doing, but in the moment, he was enjoying himself, and, he realized, he was getting very turned on. It was the rare case in which he was at a bar drinking, and he wanted to be doing something else. Rarer still, the “something else” didn’t involve breaking and entering, or murdering anyone.

“Well...” Ezreal put a finger on his lip, thinking about something. “I’m staying at an inn that’s not super far from here. I think I can remember how to get there… If… If you want to come by, we could… hang out a bit. It’s a real nice place, actually...”

Talon looked at the clock. It was only one in the afternoon. Showing up at the inn together at this hour would leave no doubt as to what the two had planned. That wasn’t really like Talon. He was more the type to pick up someone late at night, and then spend an hour or so in a sleazy motel and be out long before morning. Then he would never see them again. In this case, he definitely _would_ be seeing Ezreal again. In fact, for the next few days, at the very least, he would be seeing quite _a lot_ of Ezreal. There were so many reasons that made going to Ezreal’s room was a terrible idea, and Talon didn’t care about any of them.

“Lead the way,” said Talon, leaving a bag of coins on the table as he stood up from his chair. It was a lot more than what the cost should have come to, but he could afford it, and he didn’t care about the change.

 

 

  

Ezreal spun around excitedly, with his arms out in the air. “See? I told you the room is really nice, Talon!”

Talon wasn’t used to hearing his name spoken so casually. He was used to Katarina using it, of course. But aside from that, and hearing it in the more formal settings of diplomacy, he wasn’t really used to hearing it at all. He felt that being on a first-name basis with someone was a sign of being very close to them, and he wasn’t that close to anyone. And yet… it felt okay for Ezreal to be using his.

As for the room, Ezreal certainly wasn’t wrong. He wasn’t even exaggerating. The view of the cityscape in the window – draped with red curtains – was gorgeous. The bed was canopy-style, and king-sized. What’s more, Talon could see into the bathroom through a door that had been left open. The tub was made of what appeared to be solid marble. The room was as nice as any Talon had ever stayed in since being adopted. It certainly wasn’t the type of room that someone could afford on a scientist’s salary. Perhaps he had done Ezreal a favor by murdering the old man.

“Yes, the room is wonderful,” said Talon. “Do you want to take your clothes off now?”

“Hey!” shouted Ezreal. “You don’t have to be so… straight-forward about it, you know?”

“You were the one showing off the outline of your junk at the bar,” shrugged Talon.

Ezreal blushed again, causing Talon to smile. “Look… I… I’m not usually that direct… Whiskey does some weird things to people, doesn’t it?” He was twirling his hair with one of his fingers while laughing nervously.

Talon’s words were rough around the edges, but on the inside, he was excited. He had been speaking plainly and directly in order to maintain control of the situation, and of his own emotions. But seeing Ezreal play with his hair while laughing… he just looked so… _gods he is hot_ , thought Talon, and that was when the realization that he was in a motel room with Ezreal set in for him. The boy had brought him to his personal room because he wanted _to have sex_ with Talon, and that thought turned him on a lot.

Emboldened by the situation, the assassin moved forward, and grabbed Ezreal, pulling him close. Ezreal looked up and met Talon’s gaze. His eyes were wide like a fawn’s, making him look both nervous and excited.

“I don’t think it’s the whiskey. I think there’s something you want from me,” said Talon.

Ezreal nodded slowly. “Umm… Can I use the bathroom first? I… I want to get ready, first...”

“Get ready?” Talon asked.

“Look, I just… I want to make sure I look my best, and there’s something I… I just need a minute or two, okay?” Ezreal was looking at the floor.

Talon let go of the boy. “Sure thing.”

Ezreal nodded again, then spun around Talon, and quickly walked to the bathroom. Talon waited to her the click of the lock. Then he sighed. Was Ezreal having second thoughts about things? He was acting funny, and Talon really couldn’t get a read on him. In any case, there wasn’t really anything he could do about it. So he used the time to take off his boots, and sit down on the edge of the bed. He allowed his eyes to travel around the room, at the various paintings and decorations. Every second that passed felt like a minute to him. Then, finally, he heard the doorknob turn a second time.

Talon looked up and saw Ezreal standing in the bathroom doorway. He had changed his clothes and… there were certainly less of them there were before. He was shirtless, wearing only his boxers, which Talon was fixated on. He could see the bulge in them, and there was no doubt about the fact that Ezreal had an erection this time. Talon let his glance linger for a bit before slowly raising his gaze to meet Ezreal’s face, passing slowly and meticulously over his flat, toned body.

“Umm… how do I look?” asked Ezreal. He sounded much shyer than usual.

Talon was taken back, and it took him several seconds to form his words. “You look good,” he answered slowly.

“I’m glad you think so!” said Ezreal, smiling. “Umm… So… What happens next…?”

Talon stood up and removed the clasp that held his cloak in place. He lifted the cloak over his head, and tossed the piece of fabric to the floor as he approached Ezreal. He hadn’t considered what he was going to do after closing the gap, but standing eye-to-eye with the blond boy, he wanted to touch him.

He placed hands arms on Ezreal’s shoulders, and slowly ran them down his arms, causing the explorer to let his mouth fall slightly open. Then, when Talon reached his wrists, he lifted his left hand, and placed it on Ezreal’s package. He shifted his hand up and down, slowly but firmly, exploring the shape of bulge, and feeling his shaft slide back and forth against his palm.

“You _feel_ good too,” said Talon.

Ezreal let out a quiet, contented moan as Talon played with him.

Talon rubbed Ezreal for a moment longer before stopping. “Take off my belt.”

Ezreal again nodded, and slowly got on his knees in front of Talon, his face just inches from the assassin’s crotch. He looked up and made eye contact with him, briefly, before moving his gaze to the man’s belt buckle. He took hold of the waist band with one hand, while unbuckling the clasp with the other. Then he slid the belt through the loops of Talon’s pants, and let it drop to the floor next to him.

“Keep going,” said Talon, putting his hand on Ezreal’s head, and running his fingers through the boy’s hair. It was even finer and silkier than he had expected it to be.

Ezreal took the button on Talon’s pants into his thin fingers and deftly pulled it through the accompanying hole. Then, he gripped Talon’s zipper and slowly pulled it downward. He was taking his time, Talon knew. Teasing him. But when the boy looked up again at him with his beautiful blue eyes, Talon felt unbelievably turned on. It wasn’t just the situation, it was Ezreal. Something about him was just _different,_ and Talon wanted him badly.

Talon lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. Shirtless, he saw Ezreal’s eyes moving across his body, and he felt a tugging on the sides of his pants, which soon fell to the floor. He stepped out of them, and repositioned himself so that his crotch was in front of the boy’s face again. Only this time, his bulge was in front of Ezreal’s mouth.

“Take out my cock,” said Talon, calmly. “And suck it.”

Ezreal didn’t waste time in pulling at Talon’s waist band with one hand, and fishing out the assassin’s hard dick with the other. Talon relished in the feeling of the blond’s delicate fingers wrapped around his shaft, and the softness of Ezreal’s palm pressed against him. He was rock hard by the time Ezreal had released him from his boxers. Ezreal let go of Talon’s penis and stared at it with wonder.

“Shit, what a cock...” Ezreal said quietly.

Then, Ezreal parted his lips and slowly took Talon’s head into his mouth. The warmth felt amazing to Talon, who had to resist pushing his dick the rest of the way in. Instead he allowed Ezreal to work his way over the shaft at his own pace, as he continued to run his hands through the boy’s golden hair.

Ezreal began moving his mouth up and down along Talons shaft, first slowly, and then with increased speed. Talon reveled in the feeling of the blue eyed boy’s soft lips around his member, and in the rhythmic suction sounds of Ezreal reaching the head of his dick, and then plunging back down onto it. Talon felt Ezreal go a little bit further down on his dick with every suck, and he could feel Ezreal’s tongue swirling over the surface.

Talon let out a quiet moan. “Keep sucking...”

Talon gripped Ezreal’s hair tighter, and began to slowly pump in and out of the blond’s mouth. He matched the pace that his partner was setting, rocking his hips as Ezreal’s head bobbed up and down. He loved everything about the situation: the feeling of those lips against his cock. The look in Ezreal’s face as he made eye contact the entire time. His gradual loss of control.

Talon picked up speed, and before long he was straight up thrusting into Ezreal’s mouth, causing him to make gagging sounds. Talon ignored them, continuing to face fuck the boy.

“Good little bitch...” he let out beneath his breath.

He could hear Ezreal choking on his dick, and it turned him on even more. He continued to slide into the boy’s open mouth, enjoying all of the sensations that it had to offer. Over and over again he pumped his length into the boy’s eager mouth, and soon he felt a hotness building up inside him, a pulsation in his loins. With a few more thrusts…!

Talon pulled his hard cock out of Ezreal’s mouth, and pointed it directly at the boy’s face, a thin trail of saliva connecting it to the boy’s tongue. He yanked the explorer’s hair backwards, and grabbed his dick with his free hand, giving it the final few pumps it needed as the boy gasped for air. Talon came, shooting a long hot string of cum onto the boy’s face, covering his nose and lips, and getting a good amount into his mouth. When he was done, he let go of Ezreal’s hair, and stepped back as the boy coughed and fell to his knees.

“Fuck that was good...” said Talon,

When Ezreal finally managed to stop choking, he wiped off his lips with the back of one of his hands, and he looked up at Talon with a hint of sorrow in his eyes. “That was a little rough...” Talon expected that Ezreal wanted an apology for the surprise cum blast, which he suspected was probably fair. He had lost himself in the moment there, but then Ezreal surprised him with his next sentence: “And I didn’t want you to finish so quickly… I haven’t even gotten naked yet.”

“You don’t think I’m done with you yet, do you?” asked Talon, using the moment to fully remove the underwear that were dangling around his ankles.

Ezreal’s mien turned into a smile as he stood up. Talon let his eyes travel across the boy’s body once more, over his navel, across his chest – pausing briefly to take in his nipples – and up his neck. He locked eyes with the blond, and for the briefest moment…? Did he…? Was Talon experiencing a desire to kiss him…?

Fortunately for the assassin, he didn’t have time to focus on thoughts like that. Ezreal had slipped both of his hands into the sides of his underwear, an act which had immediately captured Talon’s attention and demanded his gaze.

He had begun slowly tugging down his undergarments, causing his cute penis to spring playfully from out of the fabric. It was hard, and, Talon guessed, about five inches long. It was a beautiful-looking dick, and attached to it, was a small pink ribbon that had been tied into a bow. Ezreal lowered the underwear as far as his knees before pausing, and pivoting onto one foot. The gesture caused his erect cock to point outward at Talon.

“What do you think?” he asked with a hint of shyness that belied his choice of fashion accessory.

“I’ve never been a fan of the color pink until now,” Talon answered.

Ezreal smiled and winked. “Glad you like it.”

Ezreal finished taking off his underwear, stepping out of them, and leaving them on the floor where he was standing. He then walked forward and seductively took hold of Talon’s member (which had already started to become hard again). He used it to gently guide Talon to the room’s canopy bed. There, he sat on the edge of the mattress, and crossed his legs. He then put one of his pointer fingers in his mouth, flirtatiously, and gazed into Talon’s eyes with desire.

“Are you ready to take me, Talon?” he asked.

“Before we’re through, I’ll have you squealing like the whore you are,” answered Talon as he pushed Ezreal onto his back.

Talon took Ezreal’s cock into his hand, the pink ribbon resting just over his pointer finger, and gave it several cursory tugs. His touch wasn’t gentle, and the strokes lacked finesse, but Ezreal let out a soft coo all the same. That motivated Talon to continue, and with each stroke, he utilized more care and concern, controlling his pace by using the feedback of Ezreal’s moans.

It wasn’t like him. Talon wasn’t averse to rubbing someone’s dick, but it was usually a means to an end. He had the decency to help get his partner in the mood first, but what he really wanted to do was _fuck_. Except this time was different. Maybe it was the moans he was eliciting from Ezreal’s mouth, or maybe it was that he had such an _adorable cock_. But Talon was thoroughly enjoying giving the explorer a handjob.

“Talon! Talon, that’s too much! I’m going to--”

As soon as Ezreal said the words, Talon let go of him.

“Whah…! Why’d you stop!” Ezreal pouted.

“I told you, before were through I’d have you squealing like a whore,” said Talon. “And so far, you’ve only moaned like one.”

“Wh-what are you going to do?” asked Ezreal nervously biting his finger.

Talon answered by picking up Ezreal by the legs, and spinning him onto his stomach in one twist-motion. He then moved forward, and began prodding the boy’s buttocks with his penis. He positioned the tip of his head at Ezreal’s entrance, nudging ever-so-slightly into him.

“Talon! Wait!” shouted Ezreal.

“Hm? What is it?” Talon stopped what he was doing.

“Can you… maybe… use lube?” asked Ezreal, pointing his fingers at each other.

“If you wanted lube, you should have said something while we were out,” said Talon.

Ezreal blushed. “I… I have some, actually. It’s on the bedside table...”

Talon turned his head to look, and sure enough, next to a potted flower, there was a discreet phial containing a clear liquid. Talon smirked, as he stood up and went to retrieve it. It amused him to think of what a little nympho Ezreal really was – far from the cocky and brash individual he had met on the Fields of Justice, or the humdrum academic-type he thought he had seen in the newspaper clipping on the wall of the doctor he had killed the night prior. That was what he reflected on as he poured a generous amount of lubricant onto his hand, and began stroking his cock as he returned to where Ezreal was lying in wait for him.

“Are you ready now?” asked Talon, who received an affirmative but demure nod from Ezreal in response.

Talon lined himself up in front of Ezreal’s entrance, and pressed his member lightly against the boy. He heard Ezreal’s breathing, and could feel his anticipation. Then he pushed the tip of his dick into Ezreal’s anus, causing a quiet yelp to escape the boy. Talon waited patiently, giving Ezreal the chance to get used to the feeling of being penetrated. Then, when the boy didn’t tell him to stop, Talon assumed that it was safe to continue. He pushed his cock further in, slowly but surely, eventually getting the entire shaft into the explorer.

“You opened right up for my cock,” said Talon mockingly. “Are you sure you even _needed_ that lube?”  
  
Ezreal let out a moan as Talon shifted his body. “Hey… Don’t be a bully...”

“Or what?” asked Talon, pulling his penis out of Ezreal, and then pushing back into him.

Ezreal let out another moan, this time louder than the one before. “Oh…!”

“Oh? Do you like that?” asked Talon. He was enjoying teasing the boy.

“Talon… Please… fuck me, Talon,” moaned Ezreal.

Talon didn’t answer Ezreal with words. What he did do, was pull out of the boy, and then thrust back into him with force. Ezreal let out what could only be described as a quiet scream, and _that_ turned Talon on a lot. The initial thrust was followed by a second, and then it was one after another, as Talon picked up speed and increased the amount of force he was using. He pumped in and out of Ezreal, his balls slapping against the blond explorer’s ass with each motion; and every time Talon shoved his cock into Ezreal, the boy let out a wild moan.

“Tell me what you want, bitch,” grunted Talon as he pounded Ezreal’s backside.

“Oh! Talon! Fuck me!” screamed Ezreal.

“Do you like being my little bitch? You were born to be on your back like this,” spoke Talon.

“I love being your bitch,” moaned Ezreal. “Your cock is so good!”

Talon loved the feeling of Ezreal’s ass clamped down around his dick. He loved the feeling of friction as he slid in and out of the boy, and the sounds of their bodies hitting against each other. and he _adored_ the feeling of dominating Ezreal, hearing him scream, and seeing his eyes roll back into his head and his tongue loll out of his mouth; and the visual of Ezreal’s body shifting back and forth on the sheets as Talon fucked him.

The assassin could feel Ezreal’s ass cheeks clenched against the sides of his rock hard cock, and could feel a warm pressure in the base of his shaft as he was squeezed by the other man’s body. He struggled to remain in control of his senses, but it was all just so much… it was enough to bring him to the edge, and he could feel the warmth welling up inside him...

“Ezreal?” Talon asked.

The boy did his best to look at Talon. “Yeah?”

“I’m going to fill you with cum,” Talon said.

Talon let out a carnal grunt as he reached climax. His cock spasmed as he shot a massive, hot, sticky load deep into Ezreal’s ass. As he did, Ezreal let out his own high-pitched whine, a white jet shooting from the tip of his penis, and landing all over his chest.

The two remained in bed together, enjoying the afterglow in silence, for several moments, before Talon pulled his penis out of Ezreal’s body. He was reflecting on everything that had transpired, how it had made him feel – physically and emotionally. That was when Ezreal had to go and ruin the moment.

“Hey! You used my name!” he said happily.

“What?” asked a confused Talon.

“Right before you orgasmed! You called me by my name! It’s the first time you’ve done that!” Ezreal was really excited, showing off all of his pearly white teeth with his smile.

_Fuck. Oh no._

“It didn’t mean anything,” said Talon.

“Of course not,” replied Ezreal, putting his hands behind his head, and looking like he was lost in thought. “But… uhh… Maybe… You know, if you want… Would you want to maybe go on a date or something with me?” He had been doing a good job of looking nonchalant, right up until the time he finished asking Talon out. His eyes betrayed him there; he was staring at Talon with expectancy, and maybe a little bit of nervousness.

Talon put his hand on the back of his neck, and scratched an itch that wasn’t really there. “I… don’t really…”

He wanted to reject Ezreal outright. He didn’t want to like Ezreal. Hells, he wanted to hate the man. But he just… didn’t. That gave him pause, in a situation where he ordinarily would never experience pause. Talon didn’t do “dates.” It just wasn’t who he was. But… somehow... the prospect of spending time with Ezreal was alluring. Talon turned to look at Ezreal, who was showing off the sweetest set of puppy dog eyes Talon had ever seen – a tactic that had never worked on him before.

This time, it worked.

 

 


End file.
